Action ou Vérité ?
by Racoonims
Summary: Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandé pourquoi Elisabec et sa soeur ne se supportent pas ?


Bonjour à tous ! Je vous retrouve pour mon tout premier OS sur Animal Crossing, en espèrant qu'il vous plaira ;)

* * *

\- Joooo-yeux a-nni-ver-saire, Opéliiiie ! Joooo-yeux a-nni-ver-saire, Opéliiiie !

Le petit pélican était assise sur la chaise, un sourire fendant son bec. Elle avait enfin 7 ans ! Ses amis étaient tous réunis autour de la petite table de leur salle à manger, Antoine, l'oiseau dont elle était folle amoureuse, était là aussi, et elle avait eu tous les cadeaux qu'elle voulait ! Bref, journée parfaite.

Elle souffla les bougies du gateau au chocolat préparé par sa maman, se répétant mentalement le voeu qu'elle avait préparé.

 _Je veux devenir l'amoureuse d'Antoine. Je veux devenir l'amoureuse d'Antoine. Je veux devenir l'amoureuse d'Antoine._

La petite sourit en entendant les applaudissements qui suivirent son voeu, et sa mère commença à découper le gateau.

\- Après le gateau, on pourra jouer à un jeu ? demanda Chloé, la meilleure amie d'Opélie.

Elisabec, la grande soeur de la petite, fit un grand sourire à sa cadette. Enjouée et enthousiaste, il s'agissait de la grande soeur idéale !

\- Bien sûr ! Que diriez-vous d'un Action ou Vérité ?

\- Action ou Vérité ? C'est quoi ?

Le pélican violet fit un sourire à l'invitée la plus jeune, qui avait posé la question d'une voix timide.

\- C'est un jeu auquel je joue avec mes copines à l'école ! Le principe est tout simple, on se pose tour à tour la question "action ou vérité", et la personne à qui tu poses la question doit choisir entre l'option "Action" ou "Vérité". Si tu choisis Action, on te donnera un défi, et si tu choisis "Vérité", on te posera une question embarrassante à laquelle tu devras répondre.

\- Il a l'air trop cool, ton jeu ! s'exclama Opélie, du gateau au chocolat plein la bouche.

La plus vieille esquissa un sourire attendri.

\- On y jouera après, si tu veux !

Les petites filles hochèrent la tête, Elisabec s'attardant sur Antoine. Le pauvre petit pélican, seul garçon invité à la fête de sa soeur, semblait s'ennuyer à mourir. Il jouait avec un bout de gateau au chocolat restant dans son assiette, soupirant doucement.

\- Tu veux du lait, Antoine ?

Il leva la tête lorsqu'Elisabec lui adressa la parole, et tendit son verre avec un sourire maladroit.

\- Oui, je veux bien, s'il te plait !

Elle attrapa le verre du plus jeune et lui servit du lait, lui rendant avec un sourire compatissant. Elle aurait du dire à sa soeur d'inviter moins de personnes, sachant qu'elle était incapable de s'occuper de tous ses invités...

\- Bon, tout le monde a fini de manger ?

Opélie avait posé la question d'une voix enthousiaste, impatiente de jouer au jeu de sa soeur. Tous les enfants hochèrent la tête avec un grand sourire, et se levèrent dans un bruit assourdissant de grincement de chaise.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à jouer dans le salon ? sourit Pauline, la mère d'Opélie. Je rangerais la salle à manger, comme ça.

\- D'accord, maman ! répondit Opélie, entrainant ses amis dans la chaleur du salon.

Tous s'assirent en un cercle approximatif, et c'est Elisabec qui commença le jeu.

\- Vous allez comprendre les règles assez rapidement, c'est un jeu facile ! Par exemple... Maria ?

Le petit hérisson leva la tête.

\- Action ou Vérité ?

La concernée réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, avant de donner sa réponse :

\- Vérité !

\- Okay, quelle est la plus grosse bêtise que tu as fait ?

Tout le monde put remarquer le rose qui monta aux joues de Maria, et elle répondit :

\- Ce matin, j'ai cassé la machine à coudre de ma grande soeur, en accusant Layette, mon autre soeur. Elles se font toujours la tête, d'ailleurs !

Les enfants rirent à l'unisson. Les grandes soeurs de Maria étaient connues pour deux choses : leurs excellents résultats scolaires, et leur talent pour la couture. C'est d'ailleurs elles qui avaient conçu la peluche reçue par Opélie pendant la fête.

\- C'est une sacré bêtise, ça ! rit Elisabec. Okay, maintenant il faut que tu interroges quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Diva ?

La petite grenouille violette sourit à son amie.

\- Oui ?

\- Action ou Vérité ?

\- Action !

Maria pointa la cuisine du doigt.

\- Apporte-moi un des cookies de la maman d'Opélie !

\- Mais c'est pas un gage, ça ! s'indigna Diva.

\- Oui, mais ça reste un "action". Intervint Elisabec. Et un "action" facile, en plus ! Je te conseille de le faire, sinon Maria peut te donner un gage beaucoup plus compliqué !

L'amphibien poussa un petit soupir, mais se leva, quittant la pièce.

Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, un cookie en main. Elle le tendit à son amie qui commença à le manger, petit sourire en coin.

\- Okay, maintenant, pose ta question à la personne que tu veux !

\- Antoine ?

Le pélican sursauta presque, jetant un coup d'oeil paniqué à Diva. Il connaissait le caractère de la grenouille, et s'attendait à tout venant d'elle.

\- Action ou Vérité ?

\- Vérité ?

Il s'assit en tailleur, posant ses ailes sur le sol pour se maintenir.

\- Donne nous trois indices sur la fille la plus jolie de la pièce !

Elisabec esquissa un petit sourire, étant parfaitement au courant du petit coup de coeur de sa soeur pour le fils du facteur.

\- Okay... Euh... On est chez elle...

Opélie sentit ses joues rosir. Sa meilleure amie, Déborah (un petit canard), lui souffla un petit "il parle de toi" dans l'oreille. Elle prêta attention aux paroles d'Antoine, plus heureuse que jamais. Les voeux d'anniversaire marchaient, elle en était sûre !

\- C'est un pélican, comme moi...

Toutes les petites filles sourirent à leur amie, pouffant entre elles.

\- Et son prénom commence par un "E" !

Le sang d'Opélie ne fit qu'un tour, et elle sentit ses joues perdre leurs couleurs. Déborah fronça les sourcils, tentant d'arranger la situation :

\- Antoine...? Tu sais que "Opélie", ça commence par un "O", hein ? Pas par un "E" ?

Antoine acquiesça.

\- Oui, mais je parlais pas d'Opélie, moi !

Elisabec jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à sa petite soeur. La plus jeune avait baissé la tête, l'air assez triste.

\- J-Je vais jouer dans ma chambre...

Elle se leva, et commença à quitter la pièce, tête basse.

\- Mais nan, reste, Op' ! s'exclama Déborah, tentant de forcer sa meilleure amie à rester.

\- Je me sens pas très bien, je vais dormir un peu...

Elisabec se leva, et tendit le bocal de bonbons qu'elle avait emmené avec elle à Bibi, une biche.

\- Fais passer les bonbons et continuez de jouer au jeu, je vais aller voir comment va Opélie, okay ?

\- Oui, Elisabec ! s'exclamèrent les enfants, Antoine se chargeant de poser la question à Déborah pour continuer à jouer.

La plus vieille se leva, et quitta la pièce, suivant les traces de sa soeur. Elle poussa la porte de la chambre décorée de rose et de violet, et s'assit sur le lit d'Opélie, cette dernière y étant effondrée.

\- Opélie, ça va ?

\- Non, sors de ma chambre !

Le coeur de la plus âgée se serra. Elle passa la main sur la tête de sa soeur pour l'apaiser.

\- Tu sais, il ne le pensait pas vraiment, je suis sûre que c'est toi qu'il aime !

\- Pars de ma chambre ! Je veux plus te parler !

Elisabec poussa un petit soupir.

\- Je suis sûre que tu ne le penses pas, Op'... Calme-toi, c'est juste un petit coup de coeur, ça se calmera quand tu grandiras !

\- Elisabec, dégage de ma chambre ! T'es nulle, et t'as volé mon amoureux !

\- Mais je ne l'aime même pas, ton copain !

Opélie cessa de pleurer, l'air plus fachée que triste.

\- Arrête de mentir ! Pourquoi il t'a choisie à ma place, alors ?

\- Il a juste dit que j'étais la plus jolie, parce que j'étais la seule qui lui avait parlé avant le jeu ! Si tu l'aimais, t'avais qu'à lui parler avant, au lieu de t'en prendre à moi !

\- Pars de ma chambre, grosse nulle !

Leur dispute fut coupée par le son de la voix de leur mère.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe, ici ?

\- C'est Elisabec, maman, elle m'embête !

Le ton de leur mère se durcit lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Elisabec, la fusillant du regard.

\- Tu gâches la fête d'anniversaire de ta petite soeur ? Je te pensais plus mature que ça, Elisabec...

\- Mais, maman...

\- Suffit, jeune fille ! Va dans ta chambre !

L'ainée de la fratrie fronça les sourcils, se tournant vers sa soeur.

\- Tu es complètement injuste. Je ne te parlerais plus jamais !

\- Maman, elle recommence !

Leur mère poussa un soupir agacé.

\- Va dans ta chambre, Elisabec.

Elisabec quitta la pièce, claquant violemment la porte. Sa mère resta dans la chambre de la plus jeune pour la consoler, lui laissant champ libre. Elle se dirigea vers le salon, s'assit à côté d'Antoine, lui fit un petit clin d'oeil, et dit :

\- Alors, comme ça, c'est moi la plus jolie fille de la pièce ?

Elle observa avec déléctation les joues du plus petit rougir.

Elle se vengerait, foi de pélican !

* * *

Et voilà pourquoi Elisabec ne supporte plus sa soeur xD

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié votre lecture, et que je n'ai pas fait trop d'incohérences :')

Si l'OS vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, cela me ferait très plaisir :')

Bonne journée/fin de journée ! :D


End file.
